


Fatal Encounter

by wincestpie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dark!Jensen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killer!Jensen, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestpie/pseuds/wincestpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jared Padalecki, a tennis star suffering from an unhappy marriage, life isn't that easy, until one day - he meets Jensen. Jensen Ackles is the son of a cruel, yet rich, businessman - marred by his father's abuse. An instant attraction sparks between the two men, who resolve to create a little game: Jensen murders Jared's wife, while Jared murders Jensen's father. What Jared Padalecki thinks to be a silly joke is much, much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Meet People For a Reason - Either They're a Blessing or a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I've posted or updated any fics, so I hope you forgive me for that! This is a new fic however, and yes, it is a much darker one than I have posted before. The first chapter is short because I didn't want to do more than introductions - the following chapters are much longer and much more intense! Feedback is greatly appreciated :)

Jared Padalecki loved to travel. That was one of the most excitable highlights to his occupation as an athlete – he got to travel. As a tennis star, Jared enjoyed the sunlight, he enjoyed life’s smallest pleasures, and he enjoyed to have fun. The hardest thing Jared would have to endure was a broken bone, or losing a match – he loved to live such a worry free lifestyle. Although, when one is awarded with such freedom, one has to be more careful while making decisions. 

When Jared had just become a tennis star, he was engaged to the beautiful Sandra McCoy. They had been an item since Jared’s earlier years in University, but after they were married, and with Jared’s increasing popularity – Sandra became crueler and crueler. She had always been such a sweet girl, that was one of her traits that Jared had been so attracted to, but sadly, the Sandy he used to know was gone.

For two months now, Jared had been trying to convince Sandra to annul their marriage, as she was becoming more and more unfair. She wouldn’t give Jared the time of day to discuss the divorce, and she taunted and teased him of being stuck in a life he didn’t want. She taunted him of his new lifestyle choices – particularly, his sexuality. Jared had been so young when he and Sandra had married, that he didn’t quite understand that he didn’t have to be a part of society’s norms – he could be whoever he wanted to be, and becoming a tennis star helped Jared to see that.

As Jared was on his way home from a match, he noticed a peculiar headline in the newspaper: Murderer Strikes Again! It was simple and cheesy – but terrifying nonetheless. He heard the whistle of the train blow as they made another stop on the way to San Antonio. Within the next few minutes, the train filled with more passengers, and Jared was rather hopeful that no one would sit next to him.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” A low voice asked, a Texan drawl dripping from the stranger’s full lips. Jared looked up to see the most stunning man he had ever laid eyes on – eyes the color of emerald, an adorable nose – which was ever so slightly crooked, dirty blond hair – which was short and soft, and his facial structured rivaled that of a Grecian God. 

Jared lowered his newspaper and folded it into his lap, making room for the attractive stranger. “Not anymore.” He replied simply, crossing his leg, and straightening his suit.

The man looked grateful as he sat next to Jared, smiling at the tennis star, when a sudden look of recognition spread across his face. “I’m sorry but – you look so familiar, have we met before?” He asked, his eyebrow cocking inquisitively.

“That depends. Have you read this morning’s paper?” Jared asked with a grin, his dimples pushing in as he opened the newspaper to the sports section, showing off his picture. 

The stranger widened his eyes is awe, breaking out in a bright smile. “You’re Jared Padalecki!” He exclaims in excitement, his eyes twinkling with wonder. “I’ve never met anyone famous before, you have no idea how thrilling this is to me.” He mused.

Jared couldn’t help but chuckle at that – he had seen many people fawn over him, but when someone like this stranger did, he felt the sensation of butterflies in his stomach. “So, you’re a fan of tennis?” He asked, trying not to be immodest. 

“Of course!” The man remarked, as if his answer should have been obvious. “I’m Jensen Ackles.” He introduces himself, extending his hand.

Jared eagerly accepts the invitation, and shakes Jensen’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Jensen. Say… Ackles, that sounds damn familiar to me too.” His eyes linger from Jensen to out the window of the train cart.

Jensen seemed a bit slanted by Jared’s response. “I suppose it should. After all, my father is one of the richest men in all of Texas – Alan Ackles.” He spits out bitterly, his eyes trailing to the headline on the newspaper.

“Oh,” Jared replies, observing that family must be a touchy subject to Jensen. He notices the direction of Jensen’s eyes, and decides to make small talk. “Terrible, isn’t it? Murder is an awful thing.”

“Debatable,” Jensen mutters, making eye contact with Jared once again. “There are good people and bad people, some of us deserve to be punished in such a way. Take my father, for example.”

Jared was rather shocked by Jensen’s perspective, but then again – he agreed to a certain degree. Sometimes he often felt that Sandra was deserving of death. “Your father?” Was Jared’s reply – not sure whether or not he should trust Jensen with his own personal opinion. After all, Jared is a famous tennis star, and if word got out that he wished death upon his own wife – that couldn’t be good for publicity.

“Yes, my father.” Jensen nodded his head, taking out a pack of cigarettes, gesturing the box to Jared, who declined with a wave of his hand. “He’s a cruel man whose only redeeming quality is that he is a good businessman. An uncaring one at that, though. If only you could understand how badly he treated me.” He drifted off, and Jared noticed the hatred in Jensen’s beautiful green eyes. “I wouldn’t complain if he were murdered.”

Although Jensen was scaring Jared, he couldn’t help but indulge in the conversation, as Jensen seemed to have a sympathetic reason behind his dark wishes. “I suppose there’s someone in everyone’s life they wished were dead.” He replied.

Jensen took this as an opening. “Then you have someone too?” He questioned, his eyes brightening once again as he lit his cigarette, resting it between his full lips.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Jared begun, leaning back in his seat as he began to think about Sandra. “My wife. I got married to her about five years ago – biggest mistake of my life. And she won’t even sign the damn divorce papers.”

Jared was surprised at how easily he was able to transition from such a good mood to a bitter and despising mood. “Why don’t we play a little game? I kill your wife, and you kill my father?” Jensen asks, a smirk upturning the corner of his lips.

Jared let out a laugh, finding Jensen’s dark humor to be somewhat amusing. “You have yourself a deal.” He answers, quickly ordering a glass of water as an attendant walked by.

Jensen waited until the attendant was gone until continuing their conversation. “I mean, it’d be perfect. There would be no reason for the police to suspect me of the murder of your wife, and no motive behind you murdering my father!” He exclaimed with the brightest of smiles.

“That’s a morbid thought – getting away with murder.” Jared furrowed his brows, adjusting himself in his seat as he had begun to get uncomfortable with their conversation. Although it was just a game, Jensen was awfully enthusiastic.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders, exhaling some smoke. “If you’re gonna kill someone, you might as well do it right.” He pointed out, looking out the window.

There was no arguing against that. Jared supposed Jensen had a point. “Yes, perhaps.” He cleared his throat, trying to find an opening to change the subject. “Are you from San Antonio as well, or just visiting?” Jared asks, looking back to Jensen.

“I live there, yes. I’m originally from Dallas though.” Jensen answers casually, going back to his appealing and charming self. “I’ve moved just over a year ago, but I’m often gone due to business trips.”

Jared nods his head, folding his hands together in his lap. “How do you like San Antonio compared to Dallas?” He asked, moving once again as he took his glass of water from the attendant.

Jensen’s eyes trailed along Jared’s body before he replied, smirking once again as he exhaled another puff of smoke. “It’s taken me a while but… I find San Antonio to be… Very agreeable.” He murmured, crossing his leg as he hid the bulge that was tightly pressing against his grey dress pants.

“Good,” Jared mused, leaning back in his seat as he began to close his eyes, setting his drink down. “I’m going to take a snooze, let me know when he get there.” He instructed with a smile, his dimples pushing in.

Jensen nodded his head, humming in agreement. His eyes locked onto the sight before him, taking in every imperfection of Jared that was visible to him, his thoughts wandering to what lay beneath Jared’s suit.

***************

After Jensen had awoken Jared when their train arrived at the station, the last Jared had seen of Jensen was a quick goodbye before they parted ways. Jared had taken a cab to Sandra’s work, walking in the large department store as he asked around for her. One of Sandy’s co-workers, who Sandra had been friends with for a long time, directed Jared toward the women’s clothing department, where Sandy was folding clothes. Jared approached his wife with a half-hearted smile. “Sandy.”

Sandra turned her body so she was facing her husband, returning his smile with her own devilish grin. “Jared. How was New York?” She asked, proceeding to neatly fold the pink cashmere sweaters.

“It was fine – but you know that’s not what I’m here to talk about.” Jared stated firmly, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

Sandra exhaled deeply, pausing for a moment, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I know that very well, Jared. But the least you could do is greet your wife with a smile, a present even maybe. After all, it’s so unfair of you to leave me alone for a whole week.”

“I was smiling, Sandy.” Jared muttered in annoyance. “It’s not like you haven’t been finding other ways to occupy yourself while I’ve been gone. Or should I say, other men to keep you company.”

Sandra took in a deep breath, a smirk on her red lips. “Jared… Are you really in a position to judge me? It’s very unfair of you do be jealous, considering you won’t give me the time of day.”

Jared scoffed quietly. “Sandy. I’m not forcing you to stay in this relationship – hell, I’m giving you an opportunity to get out. I know you cheat on me, and you know I’m gay. This isn’t working, you know that! Why won’t you leave?”

“I’m surprised at you, Jared. I knew you weren’t too intelligent, but I had no idea you’re this stupid. You really don’t know why I stay with you?” Sandy inquires. “Because you’re a famous tennis athlete – you’re rich and popular.”

Jared clenched his jaw as he felt the hate build up in his chest. It was times like this when Jensen’s game didn’t seem like such a bad idea. “I can’t deal with this right now…” He muttered under his breath, and before Sandra could protest or insult him once again, he was gone.

***************

Jensen opened the doors to the Ackles’ mansion. “Mother! I’m home.” He called out, dragging his suitcase behind him as he shut the door, looking around for Donna Ackles. Even though Jensen despised his father, his mother was on his good side. Although, she had witnessed the brutal beatings Jensen suffered without protest due to her own fear of being beaten, she tried her best to make up for it in buying Jensen presents and showering him with affection.

Donna Ackles entered the large corridor, having exited her sitting room. “Jensen! My dear, how was the trip?” She asked, taking her son’s hand in her own, smiling up at him.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders, pulling his hand away from his mother, running his fingers through his hair. “It was the same as always. Boring and tedious. Where’s father?” He asked bitterly.

“He’s still at the office, Sweetheart. He won’t be home for a while yet.” Donna answered, letting out a sigh of relief, as her son and husband fought nearly every time they were in the same room.

“Good. I’d hate to see the bastard and ruin my good mood.” Jensen replies, heading towards the main room, sitting down in his red velvet chair. Donna Ackles scampered across the room to her own seat, next to Jensen.

Donna smiles ever so slightly at her son – in recent years, not only had she been afraid of her husband, she was beginning to fear her own son. “Good mood? What’s gotten you in such a good mood, Jensen?”

Jensen looked over at his mother and smiled slyly. “I met someone on the train.” He mused. “What I’d give to fuck his delicious ass.” Jensen remarked with a hum. Donna was used to such vulgar talk from her son, since the beatings – Jensen had changed, he had become harsh and cruel, with no remorse or emotion. “Mother, when is the next tennis match in town? Do you have the listing of players?”

Donna stuttered softly, looking around for the nearest paper, taking it and searching the sports section. “There’s one two weeks from now. The players are… Tom Welling, Jared Padalecki—“

“Stop.” Jensen interrupted her. “That’s all I needed to hear.” He remarked, standing up, pouring himself a glass of brandy from the liquor cabinet. “I’m going up to my bedroom – don’t bother me.” He snaps, ascending the large staircase, making his way to his room.

Jensen sat on the edge of his bed and thought about Jared as he sipped his drink, rubbing his thumb along the rim of his glass. Within the next minute, Jensen had finished off his drink, setting the empty glass on his nightstand, before laying down in his silk sheets. He undid his pants, releasing his swollen cock, stroking himself until he came – thoughts of Jared dancing around in his head, as well as imagining the wonderful sensation of piercing a knife in Sandra McCoy’s heart.


	2. Surrender to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's a suspect for the murder of Sandra McCoy. Can he prove his innocence? Or will he have to give in to the murderer before he can finally be set free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I posted another chapter. Another short one, unlike I had promised previously. I had wanted to post it all together, but I decided against it, as I had made a wrong turn, and thinking of a way to fix it might take me a while - so I'm posting what I'm still partially happy with. This chapter is a bit disturbing, and involves some sexual content, so be warned!

That night, Sandra McCoy was going to the fair with one of the men she had been having an affair with. They went on all the exciting rides, until Sandra dragged the man onto the Ferris wheel, stating she wanted to celebrate their love by kissing as the cart hit the top of the ride. Soon enough, the two of them were seated on a pale, worn-out blue cart, making their way to the top of the ride.

As the two lovers kissed, not only was there love in the air – there was something much darker. Sitting on one of the park benches was Jensen Ackles, smoking a cigarette as he watched the girl and her lover. Once the two had finished their round on the Ferris wheel, they got off, wanting to go on the paddle boats to the small island across from the park where the fair was being held.

Jensen followed them on his own paddle boat, waiting until the lovers were separated as the man had excused himself for a washroom break, heading toward the wooden outhouse somewhere on the island. Sandra waited by the bushes of flowers, smiling and humming along to the music that blasted from across the small lake. “Excuse me,” A voice intruded on her serene aura. “Do you have the time?”

“Oh,” Sandra smiled, taking in the beautiful sight before her. “Of course.” She looked down at her watch, and as she was about to answer the man, she was silenced by the piercing feel of a knife diving through her chest.

Within seconds, the petite brunette girl was dead. Jensen removed the bloodied knife, dragging the girl’s body to the lake, letting her sink to the deep bottom, before washing off his knife, sliding it back in the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

Jensen smiled as he paddled back to the fair, exiting the crowd of lights and people, making his way back to his car. He hummed the entire ride home, and slept soundly that night. Sandra was dead, and soon, so would be his father.

***************

It had been a week and a half since Sandra’s body had been found, and of course, Jared was the prime suspect. His trial was scheduled to be later that week, but otherwise, he was allowed most of his freedom. A detective would accompany Jared nearly everywhere he went, but sometimes, Jared managed to escape, finding a moment’s peace.

Charged with the murder of his own wife… Obviously, Jared knew he had not committed this crime – but he had a strong suspicion of who had, although he wasn’t certain yet. He was out for lunch with the detective, a Chad Michael Murray. Chad was as nice as a detective could come, and he seemed to believe Jared was innocent – at least he wanted to believe that.

Jared often thought back to that day on the train, remembering the conversation that he and Jensen had shared. Did Jensen really kill Sandy? And more than that, did Jensen now expect Jared to kill Jensen’s father? He shivered at the thought and proceeded to take a bite of his sandwich, as Chad broke the silence between the two men. “Jared. Are you okay? You seem to be deep in thought or something.”

With a heavy sigh, Jared just shrugged his shoulders. “Just a lot to stress about, Detective Murray. Being charged with murder isn’t exactly a walk in the park.” He muttered bitterly, taking a sip of his milk.

Chad let out a hearty laugh. “Yeah, sorry about that, Kiddo.” He replies, leaning back in his seat. “Anyways, you’ve got a game coming up – you still think you’re in the right mind frame to play?”

Without question, Jared nods his head. “Hell, yeah. With all this weight on my shoulders, tennis is the only thing keeping me sane. I can relieve all this fucking stress when I’m playing.” He murmurs, finishing off the sandwich, which had been dry and plain.

Detective Murray nodded his head, taking a sip of his coca-cola, as his motto was to never drink while on the job. “That’s good at least.” He clears his throat, taking out his wallet to pay for their meal. Jared liked Chad, he liked Chad a lot. In this shitty situation, Chad was able to make Jared feel better, ease his stress.

“Sophia must hate me, huh? With the wedding coming up soon, and I’m taking up all your time.” Jared says, trying to lighten the mood. Chad was engaged to a girl name Sophia Bush, who Jared had briefly met. She was beautiful and understanding, and Jared envied the idea of a perfect marriage like what Chad and Sophia were about to have.

Chad snorted at that, standing up, waiting for Jared to gather his things. “Yeah, well. She wanted me to ask you to dinner tonight. If I gotta be working a case, I might as well bring the danger home – because that makes perfect sense.”

Jared narrowed his eyes at Chad’s joke – Jared wasn’t dangerous, he wasn’t guilty of anything. “Yeah… That’s hilarious.”

***************

The day of the game was later that week, and Jared was as excited as all hell. Finally a chance to let some steam off. He was in the middle of the first match, when he noticed someone familiar in the crowd – when he noticed Jensen Ackles. Jared had lost that match due to the distraction of having his wife’s murderer in the crowd of spectators. 

When it was time for his first break, Jared went out to chat amongst his fans, eyeing up Jensen, who was lingering in the background. As soon as the crowd of people became scarce, and Chad was nowhere to be seen, Jared finally approached Jensen. “What the hell are you doing here?” He snaps. Although, for a moment he felt bad, realizing that it might not have been Jensen who murdered Sandra after all.

“What’s wrong, Jared? You seem tense.” Jensen questions with honest concern, reaching out to touch Jared’s arm, which was slicked up with sweat. Jared instantly pulled away from Jensen, making a quick sound of disgust. Jensen seemed rather angered by that, his expression darkening. “I thought you’d be happy.”

If that didn’t confirm Jared suspicions, he didn’t know what would. “I’m charged with murder, Jensen. All thanks to you.” He spat out, clenching his fists, trying to control his anger.

Jensen looked hurt, stepping back slightly. “Jared… Don’t be like this. I did it to make you happy – I didn’t think they’d blame you for the murder.” He tried to explain, as if that could make any of this better. “Let’s forget about this okay, come to my apartment after the game and we can talk about it.”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I’ve got a chaperone twenty-four-seven.” Jared mutters under his breath, looking around nervously, scouting the area for Chad. “I need you to tell the police you did this – it’s the only way I can get out.”

And with that comment, a look of betrayal spread across Jensen’s perfect face. “What?” He asked as if in disbelief. “You can’t be serious, Jared… We wouldn’t be able to be together if I did that – there’s still a chance that you can get out of this.”

It took Jared a moment to realize what Jensen had said. Be together? Jared and Jensen? Jared began to wonder if somehow, this had developed into an insane obsession Jensen had developed with Jared. “Jensen. We can’t be together, okay? I’m sorry if that’s what you thought would come of all of this.”

Jensen just stared blankly at Jared. “I don’t think you understand, Jared. We belong together. If we didn’t, I never would have made this arrangement with you. I know you feel it too.”

“I never agreed to this. I thought you were joking, I had no fucking idea you’d actually go through with this!” Jared whispered lowly, gripping onto Jensen’s wrist, which only seemed to excite the other man, who was hardening at Jared’s touch.

Jensen led Jared toward the bathrooms, and Jared followed him there, having been too dazed and mystified by everything to realize what was happening, what he was doing.

Once in the bathrooms, Jensen shoved Jared against the wall, pinning him there as their mouths connected in a passionate and rough kiss. Jared made a noise of protest, struggling to break free of Jensen’s hold. Jared had to get away, he hated Jensen, right? More like he hated how much he was enjoying this. Jensen is a killer – he murdered Sandy.

But even when Jared had first received the news that Sandy was dead, he was without remorse. He didn’t care – hell, he was happy. Before Jared could stop himself, he soon realized he was melting into the kiss, his hands desperately gripping at the material of Jensen’s shirt.

Surprisingly enough, Jensen was the one to break the passionate embrace. “See, Jared? You do feel the connection, you do want this… Don’t you?” He asked almost teasingly, his green eyes flickering with lust and amusement.

Jared was speechless. There was no way he could deny his feelings, not after what had just happened. He parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, Jensen’s tongue was the intruding past Jared’s soft lips, exploring the other man’s mouth, moaning in pleasure. Jensen pressed his body against Jared, grinding slightly, letting the tennis player know how much Jensen was enjoying this, as Jared felt Jensen’s erection, which was tightly packed within his pants, brushing against Jared’s leg. 

“I-I can’t…” Jared murmured between kisses, hearing Jensen’s zipper come undone, as he felt Jensen guide his large hand to Jensen’s cock, which was now visible, and aching with the need to be touched.

Jensen gave Jared a gentle kiss of reassurance. “Yes, you can.” He mused, smiling as he felt Jared begin to work Jensen’s cock within his fists, pumping the throbbing member within his hand, which was sweaty from both the match and the heat of his arousal.

Jared mindlessly continued to pleasure Jensen, until he came, the thick strands of come that shot of Jensen’s member, which was now becoming soft and limp, releasing Jared of this trance. He immediately shoved Jensen back, wiping away the come that was on his hand. 

Without saying a word, Jared bolted out of the bathrooms, bumping into Chad. “Whoa! I’ve been looking for you, where have you been? The next match is about to start.” He says, cocking an eyebrow.

“Uh, bathroom break… Sorry.” Jared answered, making his way back to the court, with Chad scrambling by his side.

***************

Somehow Jared had managed to win the game, taking home a trophy that night. He did his best to forget about the events earlier that day, doing his best to block out his thoughts of Jensen. Jared had no idea what had overcome him to do that, knowing very well that he should not be associated with Jensen in any way – in fact, he should turn Jensen in to the police.

As if Jensen had sensed that Jared had been thinking that, he managed to stop Jared from picking up the phone, as Jared had found an envelope slid underneath the crack of his door. He tore it open and read the letter, which was scribbled in messy writing. It read:

Jay,

Great job today. Sorry to hear about your missing pin. You should be more careful. See you soon.

J.A.

Jared knew who it was from immediately, there was no denying that – it was just the message that confused him. Missing pin? It took Jared a moment, but he soon made the connection, immediately going over to his tennis uniform, searching it, then proceeded to search his bag. Shit. That bastard. Jared hadn’t even noticed that Jensen had stolen his pin while they were in the bathroom. 

The pin was small, and had little meaning to Jared – but he always wore it on his uniform. And Jensen had taken it – meaning he could plant it as evidence against Jared. Jared swore under his breath. With that pin, Jensen could blackmail Jared into doing anything he wanted – and Jared feared what exactly that meant. He debated telling Chad, but he decided against it, he needed more proof, which meant he needed to get closer to Jensen.

***************

It was a night like any other for Jensen. Nothing unusual or out of the ordinary was going on. That was, until he heard a knock on his bedroom door. “I thought I told you not to bother me, Mother!” He grumbled, knowing well that his father was still at his office.

“You have a friend here, Jensen.” Donna remarks through the crack of the door. “His name is Jared.” Jensen sits up when he hears that, immediately getting up and opening the door. Before his mother can get in another word, Jensen is already at the bottom of the stairs, staring at Jared as if to make sure he wasn’t just dreaming.

Jared smiled warmly, his hands in his pockets. “Hey, Jensen.” He manages to get out before Jensen pulls him into the study, closing the door behind them. Jensen was curious as to why Jared was here, he was suspicious and had no reason to believe Jared was willing to cooperate with him.

“What are you doing here, Jared?” Jensen spat out, narrowing his eyes. “I assume you got my message, is that what you’re here about?”

Jared let out an airy laugh, taking his hands out of his pockets, leaning in closer to Jensen. “I’m here to see what you want, Jensen. What it will take to make you happy.” He murmurs, his voice low and clear.

Jensen smiles at that, ideas spinning around in his head as he pins Jared to the desk, pressing Jared awkwardly up against the cold mahogany. “I want you. I want my father dead.” He replies simply, as if he wasn’t asking much of Jared – which, he really wasn’t in his mind.

It took Jared a moment to compose himself, he was scared – and just like that, Jensen had the upper hand again. “How do you want me…?” He dared to ask, his voice shaking, his bottom lip trembling.

In pure sadism, Jensen hardened at the sight, at the sound of Jared’s voice. “Just like this… Obeying me, letting me fuck your virgin ass raw. You are a virgin, aren’t you Jared?” He asked teasingly, brushing his lips against Jared’s collarbone.

Jared nodded his head slowly. It was true, in at least the way Jensen wanted it to be. Jared had only ever had sex with Sandy, making his ass untouched and pure in Jensen’s eyes. This excited Jensen even more, the idea that he would be the first to have Jared like this – the first and hopefully last to make Jared scream. “I-Isn’t your mother in the other room…?” Jared questions, trying to prolong this for as long as he could, knowing that he inevitably had to give in to Jensen’s requests, even if he wouldn’t right now.

“Yes. She’ll probably go upstairs once she hears us.” Jensen coos, pressing his lips to Jared’s ear, his breath warm against Jared’s skin, sending shivers throughout his body. 

And Jensen was right, as soon as Donna Ackles heard the first pained cry that left Jared’s now swollen and bruised lips, she made her way upstairs, not wanting to upset her son, trying to drown out the sounds of Jared’s pained moans, with the soft hum of her radio.


End file.
